Simple Love
by Surfgirl15
Summary: Kataang Oneshot. Shows the simple relationship between the two. Takes place shortly after the war and has flashbacks. Please R&R :


Love. A simple, yet powerful and meaningful word. It comes in all shapes and sizes. Happens to all ages. Is in all of us. We all become fools when in love. There are bonds of love that come from family, friends and that very special person who you can't help but fall for.

Here is a simple, yet powerful and meaningful story. It's the tale of two young people destined for greatness. Their names were Aang and Katara.

A slight breeze blew her long brown braid behind her elegant face. The young waterbender was watching the horizon for any signs of trouble or mischief from the few and scattered Firebenders who still held rebellion in their hearts. She wasn't the only one watching for signs. Aang, the heroic Avatar who saved the world from the Fire Nation at the young age of 13, was also watching. He though, was watching for signs of nervousness or stress from Katara, still worrisome on the effect his goodbye had on her before he fought the Fire Lord just a few days before. His thoughts flickered back to that moment in time.

The large army made up of Water and Earth Benders were about to make their final advance on the weakening Fire Nation Troops. The Avatar and his companions were leading the troops to the last ravine they had to cross before they reached their enemies. Sokka with his boomarang clinched in his right fist, while his left hand led Toph with her feet barely lifting off the ground to keep track of the approaching Firebenders. Katara had a determined and fierce look on her face with her water whip at hand. Aang was amazed at how his friend had stood by him, never thinking of leaving him on his own. He had always known this day would come, and he still continued to worry for his companions safety. The Avatar was bittersweet with how loyal his friends were, sometimes he wish they would just let him handle the Fire Nation troops on his own.

The love of his life walked swiftly by his side, she was the only person who could bring him out of the Avatar State. He knew why, its because he loved her more than she could ever know. Not the type of love he felt for Toph who was like a sister, sure he felt that for Katara in the very beginning, but he knew there was more for her in his life. He glanced over at the waterbender's beautiful face, she looked towards him and he saw a tear swelling up in her left eye. He put his hand to her face to wipe it away and grasped his hand in hers. "Katara it is alright, we outnumber and overpower them. I know it." And he tried to smile. She grinned at his efforts yet immediately returned to her concerned face.

"It's not victory I am concerned about, its..its.. you" she said will looking at the ground. They stopped because they had reached the ravine. Aang opened his glider with ease, he had to fly to fight the Fire Lord while Sokka led the troops. Katara and Toph would be waiting in a safe location near by to heal wounded benders.

With his and Katara's hands still entertwined, Aang wished the troops good luck and bade them goodbye. "I will be fine knowing that you think of me" and he did the unthinkable, kissed her right on the lips. He had to restrain himself for wanting more out of the kiss, but he still left Katara stunned as he spoke in her ear " I love you,Katara". Right as he backed off he slowly let go of her hand and soared to meet the Fire Lord. Katara whispered " I love you too, Aang" to the fading flying figure of her dear Aang.

He loved seeing the expression on her face when he surprised her. Her eyes lit up and her eyebrows lifted. And her smile was shinning. Boy, he had wanted her kiss her again badly since that day. But he had never gotten the chance. Well it was more that he was rather nervous.

Katara too had longed for that day. Her feelings for Aang had developed in the past few months. At first she thought he was cute, but then she got to know him and he became much more than that. The spirit inside of him was adventurous yet mature, caring yet strong. He always did what was best for the people and not what was easier for him. And for that she admired him. But she loved him for everything he was. Age didn't matter to her. Two years isn't that big of deal when it comes to love. Granted they weren't ready for marriage, but she knew it must be fate. All the signs pointed to that direction. The Fortune Teller had brought it too her attention, while the Cave of Two Lovers proved it. His kiss to reassure her he was going to be fine was only a bonus : )

Thank goodness he was right too. But it didn't seem that way when a Earthbender ran into the makeshift hospital Katara was leading during the Battle. He told of how Aang had entered the Avatar State and still hadn't come out. Katara knew what she had to do. Disregarding the dangers, she swiftly flew Appa to the large castle. She entered right as Aang had finished defeating the Fire Lord and his evil daughter Azula. They both were sinking fast into the deep stinking sand the Avatar State Aang had created, and both vanished forever. With Aang victorious, one would think he would return to normal, but he didn't. This time it was much harder for Katara to reach Aang, she had gotten used to fighting through his wind gust to reach him. Yet now since he had mastered all the elements, his power was much greater. She finally grabbed his hand and pulled him into her embrace. He collapsed in her arms.

Later in the healing center, Aang rested back to health. He had been asleep for almost a whole day. Katara had been busy healing the wounded, but had been trying to get to Aang's side. Finally towards the marking of a Fire Nation Free Day Katara managed to see Aang. She sprinted to his bedside and held his hands in hers. His breathing sped up, and his eyes began to flutter. " 'ara" she heard him mumble. Funny how he recognized her touch. She wrapped her arms around him, as he sat up. He gently pulled her up next to him, and they sat in each others arms for a long time. Sokka and Toph interrupted by both talking very fast explaining to Aang what had happened since victory. Both had party hats on and fancy cups in their hands…

Katara was unsure how to tell Aang how she felt the same for him. She didn't know the proper words. She had no idea what to do. Then like a lightening bolt, it hit her. She flew Appa down to the near by beach. Katara explained to her group of dear friends that they need to rest. Sokka and Toph were instructed to go collect firewood, while Aang and Katara would go get fish. Aang was stunned when had heard Katara wanted him to fish with her. When they were sitting on a large rock waiting for some fish to come by, both were quiet. Then two fish swam by. One was black, the other white. Both of the benders were reminded of Ying and Yang. Katara spoke first. " There is a time in your life when you realize you can't live without a certain someone. Just like how these fish rely on each other. I rely on you Aang."

Without waiting for his reply, Katara kissed him.

And you know the rest : )


End file.
